Rise
"Rise" é uma colaboração internacional de IZ*ONE e Jonas Blue, lançada em 9 de março de 2019. Foi lançado inicialmente como a sexta faixa de Jonas Blue em seu álbum de estréia, "Blue", com a colaboração de Jack & Jack. Áudio Em breve. Descrição Em breve. Letra :OBS.: Letra disponibilizada com base nas interpretações de outros WIZ*ONE's. Por IZ*ONE nunca ter performado tal música, a distribuição correta fica impossível de ser descoberta. They think we just drop-outs Living at our mom's house Parents must be so proud They know it all No, they don't speak our language They say we're too savage, yeah No, no we don't give a- anymore We're gonna ri-ri-ri-ri-rise 'till we fall We're gonna ri-ri-ri-ri-rise 'till we fall No, they don't speak our language They say we're too savage, yeah No, no we don't give a- anymore We're gonna ri-ri-ri-ri-rise We're gonna ri-ri-ri-ri-rise We're gonna ri-ri-ri-ri-rise We're gonna ri-ri-ri-ri-rise 'till we fall Say we're going no-no-no-no-no-no-nowhere But what they don't know know know is we don't, don't care We're gonna keepin' on, keepin' on going 'till we can't go no more They think we just drop-outs Living at our mom's house Parents must be so proud They know it all No, they don't speak our language They say we're too savage, yeah No, no we don't give a- anymore We're gonna ri-ri-ri-ri-rise 'till we fall We're gonna ri-ri-ri-ri-rise 'till we fall No, they don't speak our language They say we're too savage, yeah No, no we don't give a- anymore We're gonna ri-ri-ri-ri-rise We're gonna ri-ri-ri-ri-rise We're gonna ri-ri-ri-ri-rise We're gonna ri-ri-ri-ri-rise 'till we fall |português= Nós vamos su-su-su-subir até cairmos Eles dizem que nós não temos futuro algum Eles querem nos manter afastados, mas eles não podem mais nos segurar. Nós vamos su-su-su-subir até cairmos Quando chegamos ao fundo, nada irá nos parar. Subimos até o topo com você Nós vamos ser os melhores, aqueles que nunca conseguiram. Ya eu poderia estar falando com você Eles tentam odiar-odiar-odiar Mas nós não iremos mudar, não iremos mudar nada. Nós vamos su-su-su-subir até cairmos Eles acham que nós apenas desistimos. Morando na casa da minha mãe Pais devem estar tão orgulhosos Eles sabem tudo Não, eles não falam nossa língua Eles dizem que somos selvagens demais Não Não, Nós não precisamos mais deles Nós vamos su-su-su-subir até cairmos Nós vamos su-su-su-subir até cairmos Eles não falam nossa língua Eles dizem que somos muito selvagens, Não, não, nós não precisamos mais deles Nós vamos su-su-su-subir Nós vamos su-su-su-subir Nós vamos su-su-su-subir Nós vamos su-su-su-subir até cairmos Então estamos indo a lugar algum. Mas o que eles não sabem, é que nós não nos importamos Nós vamos continuar, continuando até não podermos ir mais Nós vamos su-su-su-subir até cairmos Quando chegamos ao fundo, nada irá nos parar. Subimos até o topo com você Nós vamos ser os melhores, aqueles que nunca conseguiram. É, eu poderia estar falando com você Eles tentam odiar-odiar-odiar Mas nós não iremos mudar, não iremos mudar nada. Nós vamos su-su-su-subir até cairmos Eles acham que nós apenas desistimos. Morando na casa da minha mãe Pais devem estar tão orgulhosos Eles sabem tudo Não, eles não falam nossa língua Eles dizem que somos selvagens demais Não Não, Nós não precisamos mais deles Nós vamos su-su-su-subir até cairmos Nós vamos su-su-su-subir até cairmos Eles não falam nossa língua Eles dizem que somos muito selvagens, Não, não, nós não damos mais Nós vamos su-su-su-subir Nós vamos su-su-su-subir Nós vamos su-su-su-subir Nós vamos su-su-su-subir até cairmos }} Distribuição de Linhas Em breve. Galeria Jonas Blue - Rise (ft IZ*ONE) Official Audio|Áudio Jonas-Blue-Rise.jpg|Arte de Capa Rise_Jack_&_Jack_Arte_de_Capa.jpg|Arte de Capa (Jack & Jack) Curiosidades * Foi um lançamento surpresa. * É a primeira música americana de IZ*ONE, e segunda colaboração internacional (Contando Hitsuzensei). Categoria:Rise Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Americanas Categoria:Colaborações Categoria:2019